1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inner contacts for coaxial cable connectors. More particularly the invention relates to coaxial cable connector inner contacts with improved inter modulation distortion (IMD) performance and or compatibility with hollow aluminum or bi-metal inner conductors.
2. Description of Related Art
IMD performance may be degraded when a less than optimal electrical connection is made between the inner contact and the inner conductor. An inner conductor contact may be skewed during installation, for example, because the inner conductor may be movable relative to the outer conductor due to the elasticity of the surrounding foam insulation.
Prior connections to hollow inner conductor coaxial cables have applied various plug type inner contact connections inserted into the open end of the hollow inner conductor to create an electrical connection between the inner diameter surface of the hollow inner conductor and the plug. These connections may be mechanically complex and or difficult to reliably seal against moisture penetration into the hollow inner conductor.
Competition within the coaxial cable and connector industry has focused attention upon improving electrical performance as well as reducing manufacturing, materials and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.